Proven
by Grey's book worm
Summary: Love is proven in multiple ways. Through pain, happiness, even through silence. I knew he loved me, little did I know how much. Follow Tris as she learns heartbreaking news and just how much Tobias really loves her. Divergent is not my book! All rights go to Veronica Roth!
1. Morning Routine

I wake up to the sun shining brightly from the ceiling to floor window. The cool, fresh air of morning aura welcomes me.

I turn to my right side, getting a clear picture of Tobias. His soft snores make me grin. I'mtempted to wake him.

We work at the same photography company, FCP. I'm the photo editor and he is the publisher for one of our magazines. We are only one floor away, which works out well. We don't necessarilysee each other 24/7 but we can visit one another if we want to.

I reach myhand for his stubblecheek. I still as he stirs, but does not wake. Good.

My hand slowly, very slowly climbsup to his hair. I run my fingers through his locks of hair. Although this puts me at risk of waking him up, I still continue to do so. I can't control my body around him.

His deep blue eyes meet mine. His grin matches the one I had moments ago.

"Hi", I whisper.

"Good morning", he says in his sexy, gruff morning voice.

I smile and keep running my hands through his hair. He simply watches me in admiration. Love.

"I could get used to this".

I smile.

"We have to get ready", my smile falls.

"Hmm", I close my eyes and let my hand slump.

"We have work today".

"Hmm".

"Is that all you can say?" He sounds amused.

"Hmm". I grin at my stubbornness.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you". Oh no.

The bed shifts as I feel his presence leave. At first, I think he just went to take a shower when he grabs me by my waist and throws me over his shoulder.

I squeal as I open my eyes once again and see Tobias'sbareback. He swigs us in a full circle.

"Are you awake now?", he calls out.

"Yes, yes put me down!", I shriek.

He sets down on my two feet as I catch my breath. I feel his smile, along with my own, forming.

My smile doesn't last long thoughas I get extremelydizzy. The world around me spinning, as though I were on a carousel.

Tobias notices as soon as I start to sway, losing mygrip on the hardwood floor. His hand immediatelygoes to my back.

"Woah slow down there baby". He sits me down on the bed as I find it hard to keep my eyes in one place.

"Sorry". It barely comes out as a whisper.

After a few moments, it's gone.

"You okay?", he whispers as he reaches for my cheek and strokes it softly.

"Yeah, guess I just got down to fast."

I look into his worried eyes and smile. He's such a worrier. I mentallyroll myeyes.

As comfortable silence consumes us, Tobias leans in and kisses myforehead. Lingering for a few seconds.

"Come on, let's go take a shower", he grabs my hand as enter the bathroom and I close the door behind us.

**Authors note:****I know a short chapter, but there are going to be a lot of them. So get used to it!****A few things:****1\. Tris does not fear intimacy.****2\. I do not know when I update my next chapters.****See you next time!**

-Dawn Fox


	2. Insecurities

After our, not so clean, shower I make my way to the kitchen. Our marbled countertops make it easy to prepare for our omelettes each morning.

My silk robe flows behind me as I fetch the ingredients. Its material makes my skin feel smoother than usual. It makes me feel confident. My body is one of many things I don't like about myself, but I'm alive so Im grateful for that.

As the stovetop preheats, I mix the eggs with milk, salt, and pepper. I then make coffee for the both of us.

Once the stove is finally heated to its correct tempature, I slide the raw eggs mix on the buttered pan, making a perfect circle. I add the cheese to one side and wait patiently.

I grab for a coffee mug only to be stopped by a pair of hands around my waist.

"If you keep moving your hips like that, we wont be going anywhere."

I chuckle.

"Would that be so bad?" I reply.

"Mhm, for our bills, yes."

I chuckle more and wiggle out of his hold, making my way to the done omelette.

I put it on a plate and hand it to him.

"What about you," he asks, accepting the plate warily.

I smile, "I have the CEO meeting today which means,"

"Bagels," we both finish.

"Exactly."

I turn to walk away only to end up in his arms empty arms again. When did he set his food down?

He looks me in the eye.

"Thank you, love."

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Of course."

I turn towards the door once again, not being stopped this time, to get ready.

Time lapse

I walk out of our closet with two outfits. Once I finished curling my hair slightly and putting on minimum makeup, I struggled with my clothes. The CEO meetings happen once a month and we never know when until the day before. Since I run the department of editing, the boss man wants us to come too.

The tight black dress that ends at my midthigh is professional and it's stylish. It hugs my non existent curves.

The other outfit would be a silk white tank top with blank pants and a black cardigan. It's simple. Like me.

Although I would much rather like to wear the latter, the dress is way more professional. I slip its cold material over my head, being cautious of my curls.

Turning to the mirror, I see a blonde, successful 23 year old. She has slight curves, all natural. She stares back at me with her grey dull eyes.

"You look sexy as hell," The hands once again find their home.

I chuckle at his hormonal mood.

"Whatever."

"I'm telling the truth," Although I find it hard to believe him, I can't help but to admit that he would never lie. He has proved that the entire time I knew him. From the day we met to now, not once has he ever lied. "Although, we may have a problem."

"Yeah? And what could that possibly be?" I meet his eyes in the mirror.

"This shows way to much skin for my liking," his hands travel down to my thighs, touching the end of my dress.

"I don't know what your talking about," I smile.

"You sure?" My breathing gets quicker as he pulls my dress up. His hands caressing my thigh higher and higher.

"No clue," I pant.

"I guess I'll have to show you then," he breaths against my neck.

His hands find the hem of his surprise.

"Is this what I think it is?" He growls.

"Well, if your thinking it's a thong, then yes," I smirk.

"Fuck, Tris. As much as I love this," I gasp as he caresses my sex, "I can't keep my hands off you all day."

"Your going to have to try," I moan as his fingers touch my sensitive clit.

"Your killing me here," his erection hardens on my ass.

His hands work magical ways. Im so close I can feel it.

"No," I gasp out as he retracts his fingers.

"We need to get to work, and you need to get to that meeting which starts in an hour." He smirks against my neck.

I groan in frustration.

"Fine but we get home, your mine." I turn around and hug him.

"Baby, Im already yours."

We sit in our black Ford Fusion with Tobias driving and myself in the passenger seat. Our hands unite on the middle council.

"So what do you think will happen with todays meeting?" Tobias asks, making small talk.

"Im sure that its nothing big, just the monthly meeting is all."

He nods his head, eyes concentrated on the road.

"I love you."

I crane my neck to look at him, finding him staring at me.

"And I love you." I smile.

He smiles back but turns his head towards the road again. His hand lets go of mine to make a sharp turn to the left.

All is well when his hand lands on my thigh once more. I see him smirk when I squirm a little.

His hand travels to the apex of my thigh. So close.

My breathing becomes shallow.

"This is mine." He growls.

"Yours." I whimper when he gets closer.

"If anyone, so much as looks at you for too long, tell me."

His hand leaves to put the car in park. We're at work? That was fast.

"How is it, that you manage to leave me all hot and bothered every time you touch me?" I smirk.

"Baby, when we get home, I promise, I will continue what I started."

"Now that, sounds like a plan we both would enjoy." I smirk and get out of the car.

I wait at the end of the car for him. Once he gets out I grab his hand and we head for the elevators.

I press floor 3 for me and floor 4 for him. Once the doors close I see Tobias tense up. Claustrophobia.

I turn to him and kiss him with all my might. At first he is surprised, then he starts kissing back.

The kiss is hot and fast. He pushes me against the wall and takes over. He licks my lips for permission.

I stubbornly deny it and smirk. He growls and reach's down to rub my sex.

The second I gasp he darts his tongue in and stops his hand movements. I whimper.

"All in good time baby," he smirks.

The elevator dings and I push off against him to fix my appearance.

"That was fun we should do it again sometime," my turn to smirk.

The doors finally open and I step out.

"I love you," I call behind me and sashay my hips at him.

I hear his groan before the elevator doors close.

Two can play that game.


	3. Chronic Pains

The meeting came and went. We all thought it was going to be a normal meeting, how wrong were we.

Max, the CEO, was in a foul mood. He kept snapping at us. I just sat there quietly, absorbing the angry that flowed out of him.

"What about you?"

My thoughts come to a holt as Max asks me this. To be honest, my department is doing fine, besides going really slow.

"We are slowing down as a department, yet speeding up as a company," I make up some excuse not to be yelled at.

"What do you mean slowing down," he growls.

"Sir, compared to last years rates, we should have edited more than we have this year."

"Well fix it. I don't care how, but I expect there to be a difference in this years rates by next month. If not, you're fired."

"Yes sir," I really don't want to on his bad side at the moment but I cant just lie to him.

By the end of the meeting I had the biggest head ache. Their was so much pressure, I was momentarily convinced my brain was a stress ball.

The moment Max concluded the meeting, I was ready for my bed. Alas, it was only 3 o'clock.

The pressure still hasn't suppressed when I reach and office. It only worsens.

This is the last thing I need. I need to get to work. I have a million and one things to do before next months meeting, and most of that involves staring at a screen.

The first task I accomplish is planning a department meeting. I need every hand on board for this next month.

Once that is scheduled for Wednesday, I start making notes to go over during said meeting. Then I send emails to the people who need to attend.

Once all of that is done I finally glance up at the clock and notice it is 5. Damn.

I get off work at 6, which means I have only one hour between now and then to get some really work done.

I start with light paperwork then move towards the computer to edit some of the rough drafts from the department.

Once all of them are done I feel completely drained, fuzzy. The clock reads 5:45.

Time justs keeps getting lost in my grasp, doesn't it?

I close up my computer and clean up my office. Being department manager has its perks. I can work from home, I have an office, and I get a key to the building so I can come in whatever time I would like. Although, right now all I want to do is take some medicine and go to bed.

As soon as I grab my things, ready to walk out the door, someone enters my office.

"Hello love."

I look up, to met the deep blue sea eyes I have grown to so well.

"Hi."

I grab my phone and walk over to Tobais. We walk out the door and stop to let me lock the door.

"How was your day?" He asks as we get down to the parking garage.

I smile, "Good, Max was not in the best of moods today."

"When is he not?" He smirks.

I chuckle as I unlock the car and head towards the driver seat.

"Wait," he grabs my hand, "you look exhausted, let me drive."

My smile could not be suppressed. He knows me so well.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can take us out to eat, then you could take us back home. Or We can just go back to the apartment. I don't rea-"

His lips softly press against mine.

"Tris, I don't mind. I love you and I can tell when you've had enough."

"I love you too," The smile couldn't be bigger if I tried.

"Come on, lets get you home."

**_What do you think? Is it any good? Please leave me comments!_**

**_Also in the next few chapters im going to be putting SMALL foreshadows!!!_**

**_That's all!_**

**_-Dawn Fox_**


	4. Car Rides

The moment I got in the car I was on the verge of sleep but I pushed through it. Tobais drived us to work and now he is driving us home. I don't find that fair.

When we first moved in together, we set ground rules. We each got to make 5 rules or less.

Long story short, he drives us to work and I drive us home. It has always been that way. It always will.

"Are you okay?"

I crane my neck towards him.

"Yeah, just tired," Once again I smile at his worried side.

His eyes leave the road momentarily to meet my own. He pearly white teeth show as he smiles.

"What was the meeting about," His eyes go back to the road.

I groan. "It was a check-up of all the departments. He wasn't to fond of me when I told him we were slowing down. He told me that by the time of the next meeting, if we haven't made progress then I'm fired."

His eyes widen. The car jolts to a stop on the side of the freeway.

"What! Its not even your fault," He looks me in the eyes for a reaction.

"I know but I represent the department. Just like Tori represents yours. If the department is getting behind they can't fire everyone, so they fire the next best thing. Me."

He sighs and looks out his window. Financially, we are both stable. Even if we were to have a car crash right here and now.

"Its okay, really. I already planned a meeting for this week. All I have to do is tell them to do their jobs. If they don't then I fire them and get them replaced as soon as I can."

Honestly, its not that simple. Its really hard. I know that Im going to need to pull a few all nighters soon. Im just telling him this to soothe him. Such the worrier.

"Okay," he nods and looks at me,"as long as you take it slow."

I smile.

"I promise, Ill try."

He smiles back and leans forward. Our lips, gentle as a feather, touch. The kiss is soft.

He pulls away only to collide foreheads. The gesture is sweet. It give us comfort in this moment of silence.

After a few seconds, he pulls away only to kiss my forehead.

I smile. I always love this. Im not sure what part but, I always look forward to the kisses on my forehead.

Tobias starts the car again as I relax in the seat and daydream about what is to come the next few days.

The lullaby of the car engine and the warmth of Tobais's hand in my own soon take me to a land of dreams.

**How was it? I know its short! Im sorry! But it is better than nothing!****Comment what you think and I PROMISE i will comment back!****-Dawn Fox**


	5. The Coughing Episode

I wake not knowing of my surroundings. My head is groggy and my sight is blurry. I can't focus on one thing. I blink multiple times.

After a few seconds my sight levels out and I recognize the bed my body relaxes on. Tobias. Always taking care of me.

I roll over to find his side of the bed empty. I sigh. Ugh. Now I have to get up. My sore muscles protest to the sudden movements. Why am I so sore?

I take my first step into the family room, looking for my boyfriend. Where could he have gone?

The smell of something heavenly stops me in my tracks. The kitchen. I make a beeline for it.

I see Tobias standing at the stove stirring a combinations of beef, peas, corn, broccoli, and green beans. Stir Fry. More importantly, his Stir Fry. My favorite.

I go up behind him and softly wrap my hands around his waist, my head rests on the middle of his back. His body tenses then relaxes. I hear him set down the spatula on the countertop.

He turned around and picks me up from the waist and sets me down on the counter beside me.

Our foreheads touch. We stay like this for what seems like hours. The closeness of our breaths make my heart flutter.

He is the first to pull away to kiss me on the forehead. His lips linger. I unloosen into his figure.

"Hello, love", he whispers once he pulls away.

"Hi".

"Are you feeling better?"

I nod, smiling softly.

"Your making my favorite I see."

He smiles softly, "Of course, I have to keep you happy some how."

I know he says this with sarcasm but it hurt. I frown. Does he not know that just the thought of him makes me happy? Does he not know that I think of him constantly. What more could I do to show my love for him. My sadness suddenly turns to fury.

"Really Tobias?", I say with annoyance, "you want to go there?"

His face shows confusion. His eyes look lost.

"What are you talking about?", He says with innocence.

"How about the fact that you said I'm not happy? Or that you think I'm not appreciated of you? I can't believe you would even think that!", I suddenly starts raising my voice.

"Where is this coming from?" He backs up from the counter top.

I step down from where I was sitting with trouble due to my 5'1 height.

"Its coming from when you said, 'I have to keep you happy somehow'." I roll my eyes.

"First of all, don't roll your eyes at me, second that was meant as a joke!" He shouts with his hands moving in the air.

"You know that I love you and you know you make me happy so why would you say that!" I yell back.

His face shows anger.

"I do know that, because you make me the same way, Tris. It was meant as a joke I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice and expression soften.

Reality comes down on me. This was the most pointless fight I have ever started. What point was to be made of this anyways. Im the stupidest person ever.

"Im sorry", I don't look at him, "this was useless. I didn't mean to start a fight." I mumble.

"Its okay," he says.

"No its not," I shake my head, "I hate fighting with you. Especially when It's my fault. I didn't think before I talked." My eyes cloud with tears. _Gosh, my emotions are everywhere._

He wipes a rebel tear that has run down my cheekbone. He looks me in the eyes.

"I love you."

"And I love you." I kiss his lips softly.

————————

Dinner was fabulous. Tobias put the perfect amount of spice in the stir-fry. It was amazing. We talked about a whole bunch of things.

Right now we are in the bedroom getting ready for bed. While I'm brushing my hair he is taking a quick shower.

I have so many things to do tomorrow. I have to do paperwork, organize my office again, send out more emails, gather more information about our annual growth. So much to do, so little time.

Out of nowhere, a coughing episode comes to the surface. It makes my throat raw and itchy. I cover my mouth with my hand. The coughing doesn't stop.

It brings me to my knees, just coughing. I losing my breath. Slowly it stops.

I finally catch my breath, calm down, and get up from the ground. I look at my hands and see something strange.

_Blood_**?**


End file.
